lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Eighth Princess Nunnally vi Britannia
Nunnally for the most part is still able to do things that teenagers her age are able to do, despite the fact that she is paralyzed. However, she is able to see again after so many years but still with some drawbacks after the surgery. But for the most part, she can see. Aside from that, she always enjoyed the company of her older brother Lelouch and their cousin Euphemia, even though Euphemia is among the deceased. She is not angry at her brother, nor does she hold any resentment towards him for him accidentally killing their cousin. While she should, she does not, believing that if one is truly sorry for the sins that they have committed, they deserve to be forgiven. She does have friends, well, probably a few that she's made at Juuban, though she mainly hangs around Sayu Yagami, for the two of them are quite close to one another. Nunnally values friendship and love more than anything and would like to make more new friends in the future. Another thing, now that Nunnally is aware of her Britannian heritage when the war in the Britannia Kingdom was still going on, she'd began to learn any and everything about the place and what was it about it that intrigued Euphemia and Lelouch both to go there. She is also aware of the existence of magic and other people with powers which she considers, as she puts it 'their powers are gifts, making them unique in their own way'. In other words, she doesn't fear anyone with powers. As long as they're using them for good, that is all that matters. In her spare time she could be found curled up reading a good book or hanging out with her new boyfriend, Negi Springfield. Nunnally often gets depressed feeling that she is a burden to everyone because of her disabilities. She may have her sight back after being without it for so long but there still are some complications. Her vision without warning can become blurred, completely black where she can't see a thing and her color vision craps out and she sees everything in black and white. She's still paralyzed from the waist down from the condition known as Spina bifida but she's learned to cope with the fact that she will not be able to walk in her life. Of course not only does she deal with the pain from having the eye surgery but she also deals with slight pain from the Spina bifida too. Though unlike most who accept who they are and just live out their lives, Nunnally rejects her faults, wishing to be able to do things like everyone else so she won't hold anyone back anymore. But she keeps these feelings to herself as to not cause anyone to worry about her or show pity, which is the last thing she wants, is to be pitied. The nature of her personality makes her come across as a pacifist, meaning that she would rather find other ways to handle a situation than to immediately resort to violence and will at best try to avoid using that as a last option if she can. She had to learn that when she was in the Britannia Kingdom as the Royal Family siblings, her kin who often argued with one another surrounded her. While she loves them all dearly, faults and all, she has grown a bit tired as of late, coming around all the time only looking to speak to Lelouch to which case she felt that it was time to take her life in a new direction and transfer to another school. At the very least, she tries not to show that she is ever annoyed, angry or sad around her friends and her brother but sometimes her emotions have a bit of a habit of slipping out from time to time, but she's trying her best to keep them under control. Appearance Nunnally is now about 5'6 with long wavy sandy brown and violet eyes. For the longest time her eyelids would always be closed which was another affect of her blindness around the time she was a young child. Since her surgery that she’d received at the age of ten, her eyesight, though returned, still causes her great problems. But now, at least everyone is able to see the color of her eyes since they’re no longer always closed. She has a very plane skin complexion, this being due to the fact that she’d been home schooled for the majority of her life and stayed inside a lot, only going out sometimes and she always had to be with someone. She has a very small figure for someone her age, as the only thing that seemed to grown on her was her height and her hair got a little bit longer. Her bust actually began to increase over the past couple years to where she went from an A Cup to B Cup. So no longer is she mistaken in a regular to be a small child. She wears casual clothing for a girl her age but it's mostly dresses or skirts. Something appropriate that her mother Marianne feels that is proper attire. She wears knee high dress socks along with brown suede dress shoes. Since Tsukuba's dress code allows students to wear old school uniforms or store bought ones, etc. as part of their dress code, she will be wearing her old Juuban Academy uniform that consists of a yellow jacket, white long sleeved shirt, green tie, black skirt, black knee high socks and brown suede shoes. History Nunnally vi Solaris is the daughter to Edson vi Solaris and Marianne vi Solaris, and the younger sister to Lelouch vi Solaris. A young girl trying to overcome many obstacles and difficulties having to deal with being born with Spina Bifida, which caused her to be unable to walk. For she is paralyzed from the waist down, having to be bound to a wheelchair to be able to get around wherever she needs to go. She was born being able to see, though her sight deteriorated at the early age of one. Because of these unfortunate disabilities, it'd made it hard for Nunnally to enjoy life like other children her age. Instead of being able to run around freely having fun playing, she was often stuck in the house, being home schooled and taken care of. Marianne was worried that if they'd sent her to school, she would be picked on and ridiculed because of how she is. And neither she nor Edson wanted that. Her brother Lelouch was luckily born without these problems but he'd felt bad that his little sister could not do the things she would like to do because she had to use a wheelchair as her legs and he would often tell her kindly, that he would be her eyes until she would be able to see on her own again. Hearing those words made her grateful to have such a kind and caring family. Their father worked late hours at his company that sold toys to children, Marianne became a stay at home mom with Lelouch helping her. And despite all of this, Nunnally lacked a lot of self confidence in herself believing that she would end up spending the rest of her life the way she was. Often relying on her brother to get her through each passing day as times got harder. Her cousin Euphemia Le Solaris would come over to their house and lot only hang out with Nunnally and Lelouch but to help out in any way she could. She thought of both of them as being brother and sisters instead of cousins. Which didn't bother Nunnally a bit. She enjoyed Euphemia's company, calling her 'Euphie-nee-sama' any time she came around. Euphie was the one that showed her and her brother how to make paper cranes, which the young girl loved to do. When Marianne wasn't tired, she'd take all three of them to the park so that they can play as much as they want outside, while just being happy that the children are being... well children. For she didn't agree with the idea of having her two kids in the limelight like her husband. And putting her daughter out there would only make her feel more and more self conscious about herself. Marianne didn't want that. Not for Lelouch and especially not for Nunnally. So while Lelouch would go to school with Euphie, Nunnally would be home schooled, having to be taught academically by tutors. Lelouch felt it would be a good idea to change his last name when he went to school and so he went by 'Lelouch Lamperouge' to avoid being attacked and bothered by his peers. Though Nunnally didn't attend school at the time, she also felt that she should change her last name to Lamperouge as well so that whenever she would be able to go to school, no one would know that she came from a rich family. The years passed as she continued to retain her lack of sight and mobility. It wasn't until she reached the age of twelve that her father had managed to find a surgeon that would make it so that his daughter could see again. But to proceed, it was more of Nunnally's choice as to whether or not she wanted to go through with it. Immediately, she agreed to undergo eye surgery which allowed her to finally open her eyes and see things around her. See her family again, see what everything around her looks like without having to use her hands to feel around and touch. However, having the operation done on her eyes came with some drawbacks. While she may be able to see, she will suffer from random blurred vision, vision black outs, and her color vision going out and suffer from occasional headaches that sometimes turn into migraines. So not only did she have to suffer more from the pain she already was receiving from the Spina Bifida, now she will have to deal with more of it because of the operation. It'd depressed her even more that she would have to go through this but, it was the price she had to pay to see after eleven years of living in total darkness. It's been two years now since Nunnally's had her eye operation, undergoing therapy while still getting help from her family. There are times she wishes to be able to walk like everyone else. To make things easier, her parents got her a pink powered wheelchair to be able to get around in, instead of using the old fashioned kind where she would have to move the wheels herself to get where she needed to go. From time to time she still feels as if she's a burden to her family, especially Lelouch and Marianne for they're the ones that are around the most since Edson, spends his time working on things for his company. Nunnally didn't start school until the age of twelve, once she recovered from her surgery. She was a little far behind unlike most of the children she was in class with. Her lack of self confidence still lingers, mostly because her classmates make her feel like she doesn't belong and say things like she gets special treatment because she is a cripple. That hurt her deeply to the point every day from that point on, she'd go home everyday crying. Only brother and mother, and cousin made her feel better and kept her company, telling her that things will get better. After all, she was still getting used to having her sight back and being around more than just them everyday. She used the last name 'Lamperouge' to hide her rich family background, though she had no concerns from being bombarded by the general public, however, she prefers that last name and she goes to school under Nunnally Lamperouge. She enjoys the simple reading, expanding her mind and keeping it open. Whatever she doesn't know, she always asks Lelouch and Euphemia. She's also a very kind person that treats everyone equally to the point she's become friends with Lelouch and Euphemia's friends. And the more she hangs around her brother's friends, the more she begins to act so much like them. But that part of her has pretty much toned down and she is just a very kind and sweet young girl. She was even a member of the Student Council that'd been formerly ran by Milly Ashford but when she graduated, as well as the others, Nunnally had taken over as President of the Council with her friend Sayu Yagami taking her brother's old position as Vice President. Plot But things had started to become complicated in Nunnally's life once the news of Euphemia's death had been known. She'd been taken from Earth, being accompanied by Crystal Tokyo Council Member Minako Aino, for she was allowed to stay on the Moon Kingdom until things had calmed down. Being at the Moon Kingdom, she was just in awe about the place, amazed that something so beautiful existed alongside Earth in a parallel dimension. It was surrounded by other respective Solar Kingdoms that were governed by the Council and its new laws. The only exception was the Britannia Kingdom, as its laws were completely different and given how much of a tyrant the ruler of the kingdom was, no one wanted to chance any of the other peaceful kingdoms being invaded. Nunnally had been told everything of what'd been going on, even down to why Lelouch had began making random disappearances for days at a time like Euphemia was doing. It was because he was fighting in a war, leading a group of rebels that called themselves The Black Knights. It was at the hands of their leader Zero, who had been brainwashed, that Euphemia was killed when she'd began killing the Haumeans, knowing full well it is not in her nature to do something like that. She was being controlled and so Nunnally wanted to finish what Euphemia had started in her plans to help the Haumeans regain everything that was taken from them. To do this, she would have to go over to the Britannia Kingdom, which is what the head of the Crystal Tokyo Council, Setsuna Meiou was trying to avoid in the events of what'd happened to Euphemia. But like Euphemia, Setsuna did not want to keep Nunnally from doing what she felt she had to do and allowed her to go over to Britannia, with the exception that Euphemia's personal Knight, Suzaku Kururugi accompany and protect her to make sure that no one tries to assassinate her. She had to balance her life in Britannia and on Earth whenever she wanted to return and she tried her best not to be away for too long to arise any sort of suspicion amongst her and her brother's friends. They were already wondering where Euphemia ran off to a lot of the time, then Lelouch, she didn't want the same to be for her. During her time in Britannia, she learned of their customs, the concerns that the people had and the Royal Family along with the differences they all seemed to have in regards to the war and the Haumeans. She had also found Lelouch to be living in the castle, with no memories as to how he'd gotten there but that'd been due to Renji and in the end, his memories returned, including the one memory in which involved him killing Euphemia. He apologized greatly to Nunnally for it, telling her that he didn't mean to when the war had ended but she told him that she didn't need to apologize. He wasn't himself when he did it and easily forgave him. The both of them returned to their home and lives on Earth, even though they were offered to live in Britannia if they wanted to. Some of the royal siblings have migrated to Earth as well, living in Tokyo, Japan to be able to stay close to family and get to know one another. Not that she minds it but it'd began getting old when a lot of them mainly kept coming around looking for Lelouch, making her feel overlooked and unwanted which is why she decided that once she completed her eleventh year at Juuban Municipal Academy, she would transfer to another school to finish out her senior year. She has managed to make friends of her own, even if she doesn't have many of them and with miss them dearly once she leaves, especially Sayu. She even considers those who are mean to her at least acquaintances but hopes to make more new friends at the new school she attends which she has decided upon going to Tsukuba Academy. So basically, she'll be attending the school in which her new boyfriend Negi Springfield (whom she discovered to be a wizard) attends and will be living on campus to avoid having to leave it all the time. It's something new to get used to, especially since she'll be living in her dorm room alone with no roommate but Nunnally is determined to do this no matter what. She wants to prove that she can help herself and do things on her own without relying on the help of others on a regular basis. Life after high school is what comes next for her and she has already decided that once she graduates, she will move into the Hinata Sou Inn girls dorm and start studying for the Todai University entrance exam. Love Interests Nunnally never really had any love interests but it can be assumed that she had a slight brother complex as she adores her older brother Lelouch a lot and would fight over him with Euphemia when they were younger. However, she realized that Euphemia had feelings for Suzaku and although the two of them ended up together, it was sad to hear of her death. Nunnally wasn't able to cope with it for awhile. Even after she'd met new boyfriend Negi Springfield who's a mage. She didn't understand what he saw in her as she never considered herself to be pretty like most girls her age and resented her disability because she has been unable to use her legs though Negi somehow saw past her disability to get to know the person deep down inside that Nunnally truly was. The two of them are currently still dating and are very much happy being with one another. Although, she's yet to tell Lelouch but Milly who lives at the dorms now, is aware of her relationship with the boy. Trivia *Nunnally was born being unable to walk thanks to a condition known as 'Spina Bifida'. *She was able to see up until she was only one years old. It wasn't until she reached the age of ten that she got her sight back thanks to the surgery done on them. *She does not like being unable to do the things she wishes to do because she is confined to a wheelchair. She often times feel as if she is worthless and a burden to those around her. *Despite the eye surgery, her vision has a habit of either going out or her color vision goes out to where she sees everything in black and white. This only happens if she is undergoing emotional stress. *She has occasional headaches. *She wants to make friends with people that want to be around her and not having to feel obligated to do so. *Nunnally worries a lot when Lelouch and Euphemia disappear for long periods of time. *She has been known to think that her brother Lelouch is sleeping with both the mysterious girl name M.M. and the girl from school named Kallen Stadtfeld. *She speaks using honorifics at the end of everyone's names. Occasionally she tends to not do so but the majority of the time she does. *Inwardly, Nunnally hates it when people make it seem like it is okay to be disabled when not everyone is able to accept that they aren't physically or mentally able to do things others can do. She finds this to be hypocritical and doesn't like it when someone who has disabilities try and make themselves out to be some sort of symbol. ... Also See *Lelouch Lamperouge *Milly Ashford *Shirley Fenette *Nina Einstein *Euphemia Ci Solaris *Britannia Imperial Family *The Black Knights